The Ty'shar
The Tyshar are former elves of the Tal'Shir Elven Empire, a once great and mighty empire, but after their addiction to magic came to be to great, and the dependency even more so on it, the leader of the Tyshar formed a rebellion, claiming most of the North in their rebellion, naming themselves a seperate cast of Elves, near two centuries ago, in the 'War of Magic' the Tyshar waged a bloody and brutal battle for more then twenty years with the Tal'Shir old magic and new being used, steel, bows, fists, all were used in this battle, leaving a stain on the history of both empires that none could wipe clean. The war continued until a signing of a treaty was called, separating the empire giving a portion to the Tyshar who were the non-addicted elves to Magic, and a larger portion to those of the Tal'Shirian decent. If one were to go to Tyshar they would see the labour of elves, even for they have magic they do not use such to get simple tasks done, they work as any other person of Malona for crops, for meat they hunt, but with a grace that none other of the land possess, they do not just kill, they pray for the life of the kill, they thank their gods for it, and use every portion of the animal, even the bones. They live in the city of Tymarnat, a beautiful and graceful city, of what seems to be pure gold, but the stones are that of the legendary goldbran, a brick that the dwarves of old used to form cities above ground. The bricks traits give a look of a golden bar, and can be mortared just like any stone in the world. Within the capital of Tyshar constructs large ones, bursting with magic can be seen roaming the city streets. Patrolling for any trouble makers, but if you gazed into the city, it would be the only magic you saw, the people lived as if they had never tasted magic, but in truth they no longer need it, they are self reliant people. They do labour before using magic, if it can be done without magic then why need it, no elf in the Kingdom of Tyshar uses magic to complete simple tasks. If you used magic in the Tysharian Empire, it was not only a grave mistake to do such, but it resulted in execution, you can watch these executions in public. As Lord Turan Manablade has no care for magic seeing what it did to his brother elves, he has forbidden it in the lands. But elves are allowed to practice it so long as they mark themselves as magic wielders, they wear an amulet that bears the Dragon Star on it, not to large, but not to small, and it must be see-able at all times when outside and about the city, or villages. View who enter the Tyshar Empire, have hazed upon its capital, and if one does it is a sight to behold, even through their wars and the ravages they have had, or the slights against them, Tyshar remains vigilant and strong. It truly is the 'Star of Malona' Category:Nations